


Belleza negra

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adolescencia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Relaciones amorosas, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mas que Wolfram esté enamorado es complicado para él demostrar sus sentimientos, así como para Yuuri entender que no todas las personas son igual de cariñosas. Yuuram/Wolfyuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se que tengo otros fics en proceso, pero estuve escribiendo esto y no creo que pase de dos capítulos. Me gusta distenderme con historias que no están tan planeadas de vez en cuando, Diciembre me dejó de cabeza así que necesito aflojar los dedos para continuar con los demás. Nuevamente los invito a pasar por mi perfil y revisar los links a mi tumblr donde publico los fics, fanarts y traducciones de la novela de MaruMA|KKM.

**Belleza negra - Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

—Awww míralo Wolfram, ¡es muy pequeño! Me alegro que saliera todo bien con el parto.

—Ao es una yegua fuerte, no iba a tener complicaciones.

—Hola~, ¿cómo estas bebé? —El animal recién nacido hacia unas horas temblaba al mantenerse en pie y se dejó acariciar suavemente, Ao estaba recostada en el heno y resopló simpáticamente ante la voz de su dueño—. Es muy lindo este ponicito.

—Se les llama potrillos, Yuuri.

—Dooh, ¿por qué tan serio Wolf? —se quejó Yuuri con mala cara mirando al noble mazoku.

—¿Serio? No estoy siendo serio —contestó Wolfram de lo más normal.

—Tsk —fue la única respuesta del rey—, estas actuando todo estirado otra ve- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pellizcaste?

—No pienses que porque eres el rey te lo voy a dejar pasar si me tomas el pelo. Ya te conozco bien.

Yuuri se arrepintió un poco de que ahora se conocieran tanto, antes Wolfram era un poco más ignorante acerca de sus idas y venidas con la lengua. Olvidándose un poco de eso volvió la atención al potrillo recién venido al mundo y lo acaricio un poco más haciendo un puchero.

—¿No te parece lindo el caballito? —insistió.

Wolfram continuaba mirando desde atrás de Yuuri que se encontraba arrodillado en el heno, estaba inclinado con ambas manos sobre las rodillas y hasta ahora no se había acercado demasiado a los animales. Apoyó una rodilla en el piso y pasó los dedos por la pequeña frente del animal donde había una mancha blanca del tamaño de un par de dedos.

—Su color es muy hermoso, es una lástima que salió manchado. Pero igualmente no importa, será un buen caballo, Ao es excepcional así que es lo lógico de su descendencia.

—Yo creo que ese lunar es lindo, parece un poco una estrella, ¿no?

Wolfram rio por la nariz brevemente. —Tienes mucha imaginación, Yuuri. Y no son lunares, esas marcas en el pelaje se llaman solo manchas.

El joven japonés le dio un golpe leve con el hombro mientras chistaba por lo bajo: —No seas amargado, decirle mancha suena un poco feo, no está manchado, no como si fuera algo malo.

El pequeño potrillo se sentó frente a ellos, una vez sobre el mullido heno parecía más cómodo y los observo con sus profundos ojos negros. Yuuri lo miró pensativo.

—¿Crees que a Greta le gustaría? Ella puede montar un pony, ¿verdad? Creo que ya está grande como para eso.

—Esta grande como para tener un caballo adulto, y no es un pony, es un potrillo. Y además, este es un caballo de guerra, parece un poco pequeño ahora pero la diferencia con otros caballos se hará notar en un par de semanas.

—No sé qué me suena más peligroso para ella, si el potrillo de un caballo de guerra, o un caballo grande…

—Ya no es una bebé, es una niña grande. Además ella no es tan débil como piensas, es una niña muy fuerte.

—No me lo recuerdes, está creciendo demasiado ra… —el animalito interrumpió su queja en modo papi masticando suavemente con los labios los dedos de Yuuri, conmovido por la muestra de cariño de su casi-sobrino animal lo miro enamorado—. Awww, bebé, eres realmente lindo, ¿verdad? ¿A que si~? Ah, ya se, quieres esta varita de paja, sí, eso quieres~. Jaja, eso hace cosquillas, oye, no muerdas, aunque seas bebé puede llegar a doler. Pero no me morderías, ¿verdad? No como los otros caballos malos…

Yuuri miró a Wolfram a su lado, él le observaba con los parpados caídos así que detuvo su charla. Le devolvió la mirada un momento con los labios entreabiertos y se le tiñeron las mejillas de un leve color rosado.

—Estás pensando que soy un idiota, ¿verdad? —preguntó avergonzado, aun sostenía la tira de paja y el potrillo la masticaba avanzando muy lentamente hacia sus dedos desde el extremo. Era más un juego que realmente ser alimentado.

Wolfram apretó los labios y miro hacia arriba recordando. —Deberías ver a mi hermano mayor. Él cree que se esconde bien, peor varias veces lo espié cuidando a los animales cuando era chico. ¿Tú piensas que pareces tonto? Pues, no tienes idea…

—Oye… ¿acabas de llamar tonto a Gwen? ¡Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así!

El chico lindo se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta de que era verdad y formo una sonrisa divertida, pero igualmente evadió el tema. —No le he dicho tonto directamente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he oído hacer algo como eso.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Wolfram sin entender.

—Hablar así. No sé, a una mascota, a un bebé.

Los ojos negros de Yuuri se alinearon con los ojos negros del portillito cuando ambos miraron al ex príncipe a la vez. El escrutinio de parte de dos seres tiernos, en mayor o menor medida, lo puso notablemente incómodo y corrió la cara.

—No… —titubeó—. No haría algo como eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo, por qué te avergüenzas? —gracias al desconcierto tan evidente de su amigo Yuuri comenzó a dejarse llevar y presionar. Puso una mano sobre su codo y tiró un poco de su ropa mientras el mazoku se echaba hacia atrás abochornado al adivinar cómo seguiría esto—. En serio nunca te oí hacer algo así, nunca le hablas ni siquiera a Greta tan cariñosamente.

—Greta es una niña grande, tú la mimas demasiado.

—Pero recién dijiste cosas lindas de ella con esa actitud de "yo superior" de siempre, ¡es demasiado serio!

—No soy así de serio… —Cuando Yuuri se acercó peligrosamente Wolfram se echó hacia atrás hasta que no pudo más y cayó de lado al lado del potrillo con un ruido suave y seco del heno. Las manos del rey se posaron en sus hombros mientras seguía presionando tanto física como psicológicamente al pobre mazoku.

—Si lo eres, o al menos últimamente haces más eso. Ponerte todo agrandado y adulto. Tienes 82 pero para un mazoku eso es aun joven, ¿verdad? No puedes andar comportándote como un vejete, Wolf. Antes eras diferente.

—¿A quién le dices vejete? Aprende a montar un caballo y luego hablamos, bebé.

—Tsk, pero si ya aprendí, tú me enseñaste —dijo Yuuri cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desde arriba de rodillas.

Wolfram cerró la boca, Yuuri tenía un punto.

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Háblale al caballito de forma tierna. Quiero verlo. Quiero oír como suena Wolfram siendo ridículo y no estricto como te haces ver últimamente.

El apuesto joven noble de cabello dorado abrió la boca para retrucar pero no se le ocurrió nada. La cerró haciendo una mueca exagerada marcando los pasillos a los lados de la comisura de sus labios. No iba a decirlo, no iba a decir nada. Demasiado orgulloso, ya no le importaban los tontos insultos de Yuuri.

El joven chico de cabello negro comenzaba a emocionarse más con la idea de ser quien tenía las de ganar. Se inclinó un poco más y le dio un apretón al hombro de su amigo con fuerza mientras sonreía divertido.

—Vamos, Wolf, no es tan difícil.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, ¿cómo va a ser difícil? Yo no soy así, y ya está.

Punto final. Eso.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Cariñoso? Eso es una gran y apestosa mentira —rio Yuuri convencido, Wolfram solo pudo mirarlo con algo de asombro. ¿Por qué habría Yuuri de estar tan seguro de saber tanto sobre él?—. Míralo, es súper tierno. Y hasta Gwen lo hace, y ya viste como es Gwen.

Ante la insistencia miro los bonitos ojos del animalito ajeno a la discusión. El potrillo recién nacido lo miró con ojos negros brillantes tras largas y curvadas pestañas, con su figura desgarbada y enternecedoramente pequeña. Su pelaje estaba limpio y brillante, pelo nuevo de un potrillo recién llegado al mundo. Si, era muy bonito. De un majestuoso color negro a pesar de la pequeña falla en la frente parecía ser perfecto. Tal vez incluso ese defecto le proporcionaba cierto carisma particular.

Wolfram pasó saliva con un poco de dificultad y se dio cuenta de que al estar rígido se le había puesto la boca un poco seca. Las manos de Yuuri encima suyo no eran algo extraño del todo, pero le perturbaban un poco. Era esa sensación tan conocida de pensar las cosas dos veces que tenía siempre cerca de su rey.

—Sino, dile algo a ella —dijo Yuuri.

La madre primeriza de un puro color azabache no hacía nada más que descansar medio recostada, de vez en cuando hocicaba a su cría y los miraba como preguntándose:  _¿Qué hacen amos, no van a prestarme atención?_

Dos caballos negros. Cabello y ojos negros. Yuuri.

Wolfram se recompuso de repente, se cruzó de brazos y enderezó la espalda para sentarse correctamente. Ladeo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y bufo.

—Hump. ¿Por qué estás tan insistente con esto?

—Daah, vamos, es como si te estuvieras reprimiendo. ¿Qué es eso de "no soy así" —la voz de Yuuri cambio a una más grave y profunda imitando a Wolfram antes de continuar— y cosas como esa? Te lo he mencionado hace un rato pero no me has contestado, últimamente estás diferente. Cuando te conocí no eras tan serio como ahora, aunque aún dices cosas sentimentales a veces.

—La gente cambia. Y no soy así —repitió convencido, esta vez con una mirada fiera de las típicas de él—. ¿Qué sabes acerca de mí, Yuuri? Porque creo que en realidad no sabes mucho e igualmente te pones a hablar tan campante acerca de si me reprimo o no. No me agobies.

Intentando tener un mínimo de delicadeza Wolfram saco la mano del rey de su hombro y se levantó sacudiéndose las ropas un poco.

Yuuri hizo un puchero y se lo quedo mirando. El ceño fruncido de su amigo era decepcionante, pero no le intimidaba. A pesar de eso se tocó con suavidad la mano que recién había sido apartada.

—Si no te gustan los caballos, Gwen tiene gatitos tiernos.

La mirada que le dio Wolfram era complicada, sus ojos verdes estaban vacíos de emoción por la broma y la insistencia, y sus labios curvados hacia abajo por el mal humor. El cabello rubio ondulado flotó cuando se dio la vuelta, y aunque Yuuri solo lo estaba viendo de espaldas podía notar su barbilla demasiado en alto.

—¡Son recién nacidos! —gritó con las dos manos a los lados de su boca cuando él ya estaba lejos.

Suspiró y miró al potrillo y a Ao. Se agachó en cuclillas aceptando la cabeza de su caballo real en su regazo y la acarició detrás de las orejas mientras aun miraba la puerta. De repente se sentía solo.

—Aaahhh~ —suspiró de nuevo un poco triste.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde el almuerzo y Yuuri se encontraba en el despacho. Continuaba con su trabajo y no le quedaba más que seguir con la cabeza metida dentro de papeles por el resto del día. Sus obligaciones de hoy no incluían reuniones con nadie, lo cual hacia que el ambiente fuera demasiado tranquilo. Incluso Gwendal y Günter lo habían dejado solo.

Wolfram apareció en la habitación de repente, desde la mañana en el establo que no lo veía y no sabía dónde había almorzado, no se había presentado al comedor. Estaba levemente preocupado al pensar que tal vez había algún problema y por estaba evitando verlo.

—¿No has almorzado hoy? —le preguntó casualmente.

—Si almorcé —su tono de voz y su actitud al acercarse eran las usuales, eso hizo que Yuuri bajara la guardia y alejara los pensamientos sobre malo entre ellos—, pero me quedé en el estudio.

" _Estaba dibujando... Así que ahí es donde ha estado todo este tiempo"_. Hoy parecía ser un día relajado para ambos jóvenes.

—¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Dónde está Conrart?

Incluso el cabello dorado del tercer hijo se ondeó como siempre cuando movió la silla cercana para sentarse. La tetera frente a él aún tenía agua caliente, Yuuri lo observó servirse una taza. Parecía muy tranquilo.

—En la ciudad, tenía cosas que hacer.

Espero un momento en silencio mientras Wolfram tomaba un sorbo de su té y bostezaba profundamente. Sus parpados levemente caídos no indicaban aburrimiento, pero si se veía decaído. Yuuri se giró un poco en la silla y miró por la ventana. El día en sí mismo era sumamente tranquilizador, con un poco de destiempo bostezo también, se lo había contagiado.

La pluma ya estaba en el tintero y se quedaría así por un rato, el documento de turno ya había sido completamente leído, pero tendría que empezar de nuevo luego desde cero.

—¿Le vamos a dar el caballo a Greta? —le preguntó Yuuri a Wolfram intrigado por saber que pensaba sobre ello. Cualquier cuestión que tuviera mucho que ver sobre ese mundo se la dejaba a sus guardianes.

—Si no lo quieres para ti entonces sería adecuado que fuera para ella. Aún faltan años para su mayoría de edad, tiene tiempo para decidir qué hará de su vida, pero aunque no decidiera hacer el servicio militar no veo ningún problema en que conserve el caballo de guerra. No parece ansioso o asustadizo, no es peligroso.

Yuuri pensó un poco sobre las costumbres de los mazokus, muchos de los nobles y aristócratas acostumbraban a volverse militares, tal vez Wolfram esperaba que Greta decidiera algo como eso. De repente Gisela apareció en su mente. El joven rey pensó que tal vez un modelo como ese le daría menos escalofríos que uno como Lady Veneno.

—¿No necesitas un caballo de guerra? —le preguntó curioso—. Eres un militar después de todo. Aunque ya sabes que estoy en contra de la guerra y espero que no haya nunca más ninguna, ¿tal vez es más adecuado para ti? A mí no me importa quién de los dos se lo quede, tengo a Ao.

—Creo que no estás pensando a futuro. Pero está bien si no lo quieres, los sangre pura nunca pierden cualidades, así que no importa si decides conservar otro potrillo de dos o tres generaciones más adelante. Pero Ao algún día tendrá que retirarse.

—¿Cuál es la esperanza de vida de los caballos de dos corazones?

Wolfram rio por la nariz suavemente. —Lo dices como si fuera raro que tenga dos corazones, en tu mundo tenían solo uno, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Los caballo viven unos sesenta años, pero la vida útil ronda los cincuenta. Luego depende del animal se lo retira a un trabajo menos pesado para su salud.

Yuuri miró el techo un momento. —Si estuviera en casa no necesaria otro caballo para dentro de sesenta años.

Wolfram se lo quedó mirando, resulto algo incómodo cuando ambos encontraron los ojos del otro. Nunca habían hablado sobre la expectativa de vida de Yuuri, pero se había hecho evidente el cambio desde el día que llego a ese mundo. El japonés no se molestó en pensar acerca de eso de nuevo, no quería contemplar la idea todavía, por el momento aún era un poco difícil aceptar su rol en ese mundo.

—Si tú no lo quieres y yo aún no lo necesito, entonces está bien para Greta. Pero yo no sé nada de caballos, así que te dejaré a ti los detalles. Pero no sé si estoy cómodo pensando en que lo monte cuando sea adulto, será un caballo grande… Es macho a diferencia de Ao, ¿así que será aún más morrudo?

—Probablemente —dijo Wolfram mientras se servía más té y luego echaba más agua en su taza—. Pero ya te dije que Greta es una niña grande, incluso podría considerarse una adolescente y con tan solo unos pocos años más una mujer. Y el color negro es adecuado para la hija del Maou.

—No —dijo Yuuri trsitemente. Fue obvio para Wolfram que no estaba comentando sobre el color del pelaje.

Yuuri apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, aunque él creía que se veía enojado y severo solo resultaba simpático. Wolfram lo miró levemente sorprendido por la interrupción y mostró los dientes al sonreír y se contuvo de negar levemente con la cabeza.

—Ella está grande, si no es una adolescente ahora, tampoco es que le quede mucho tiempo para seguir considerándola una niña —remarcó el joven mazoku—. Y tú la mimas demasiado. Eres demasiado blando en general, no puedes con los niños. Necesitas más experiencia y cambiar un poco de actitud para ser un buen padre.

—Puedo ser severo cuando quiero.

—No lo dudo. —Las palabras de Wolfram lo sorprendieron, pero al mirarlo vio que lo decía en serio—. Te he visto ser duro con la gente, incluso con niños pequeños. ¿Necesito repetir siempre que tienes lo que se necesita? Es solo que aún no sabes usarlo. Digas lo que digas, aun eres un novato.

Esa sonrisa hizo que no tuviera comentarios para decir, Yuuri solo corrió la vista a otro punto de la mesa y tomo un sorbo de té.

—Como te decía, Greta está grande y me alegro, así puede defenderse sola cuando eres demasiado sobreprotector.

—Espera un momento, ¡tú también eres sobreprotector!

—Es diferente.

—Pero lo eres, y si vamos al caso, tal vez deberías aprender a ser más blando. O sino no sabrás tratar a un bebé cuando tengas hijos.

—Soy capaz de cuidar niños pequeños —dijo Wolfram con total seguridad de una forma muy resuelta y luego sonrió, el tema de conversación lo mantenía de buen humor—. Estoy preparado para cuando tengamos más niños.

—¡Uwa…! ¿Ni-niños? ¿Más…? ¿En serio estás planeado eso…?

—Por supuesto. Pero por favor no adoptes más niños, especialmente bebés. Te dejas llevar muy fácilmente, no vayas a adoptar uno sin mi permiso, tienes que consultarme ese tipo de cosas primero. He contemplado la idea solo como un plan a futuro y prefiero planearlo con tiempo.

La boca de Yuuri estaba ligeramente abierta mientras lo observaba intentando pensar como continuar con la incómoda conversación que surgió de repente.

—Pero nosotros no podemos tener bebes…

—¿No es eso obvio? ¿Pero no te parece mejor? Así no sucederá nada por accidente.

—Accidente… —murmuró Yuuri, sus ojos titilaron ante la incomodidad de los embarazos adolescentes no deseados y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse levemente de color rosa.

—Podemos planearlo con tiempo. Justamente por eso que ni se te ocurra adoptar más hijos sin pensarlo. —El dedo de Wolfram golpeo en medio de su frente con fuerza.

—¡Auch!

—¿Me oíste Yuuri? Tienes que avisarme. Al menos por ahora no pienses en ello porque hay otras cosas que tenemos que zanjar antes de pensar en tener más hijos. Ni siquiera puedo llamar a Greta oficialmente mi hija por culpa de que eres tan lento.

El enojo por el golpe había desaparecido, también la vergüenza, los labios de Yuuri volvieron a estar abiertos y se sintió perdido por todo este cambio de tema. Su corazón latió un poco acelerado.

—Umm… Am, ne-necesito continuar con este documento.

Wolfram sirvió otra taza de té con calma y sacó una pequeña edición de bolsillo de las novelas de Anissina de su chaqueta y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Avísame si necesitas ayuda con eso.

Fue imposible para el inexperto rey poder concentrarse durante un largo rato aunque su acompañante estuviera tan a gusto. Eso lo dejaría pensando por días.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Belleza negra – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

—No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto —se quejó Wolfram con tranquilidad.

—No quiero algo hecho por la cocinera, ya te lo dije.

Wolfram giró levemente la cabeza aun sosteniendo la sartén y le dio una mirada rápida a Yuuri. Estaba con los codos apoyado sobre la mesa y mirando hacia la nada claramente aburrido, igual que él. Al ver ese pequeño gesto de Wolfram Yuuri rodó los ojos y continúo explicándose.

—Quiero que los hagas tu —dijo mientras estiraba los brazos a lo largo de la madera y apoyaba la barbilla sobre ella—, con cariño y amor —agregó torciendo una sonrisa.

Wolfram suspiró sin mirarlo. Las palabras como  _cariño_  y  _amor_  venidas de la boca de Yuuri no eran nada, aunque le gustaría que fuesen. Sabía que solo estaba jugando, pero la voz a su espalda hizo que llegaran las maripositas a su estómago de nuevo. Sonrió con resignación y revolvió la masa con el cucharon para echar otra porción sobre la sartén.

—Y yo tengo que darte el gusto —comentó más al aire que a su compañero.

—¿No te gusta cocinar?

—No es un pasatiempo que me apasione.

—Pero a Gwendal le gusta, él siempre hace galletas —se excusó Yuuri—, de esas con formas raras. Y Conrart adora moler café y parece que prepararlo es un arte para él.

—Mis pasatiempos son distintos a los de mi hermano mayor, o los de Conrart.

A pesar de sus palabras a Wolfram se lo veía cómodo en la cocina con su delantal y sus movimientos tranquilos y fluidos.

—Mmmh~ —canturreó Yuuri entre una queja y el sonido de pensar—. Dijiste que no querías pintar más.

Wolfram volvió a contemplar la idea, pero seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera, el día se había vuelto demasiado pesado para eso.

—Ya no estoy inspirado —dijo y dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Echó el anteúltimo panqueque sobre el plato y vertió la masa restante sobre la sartén.

—Lo que te pasa es que no tienes ganas de hacer nada, y en realidad no te culpo. Con este día tampoco podemos ir a cabalgar o a pasear a algún lado.

Yuuri se levantó y observo un poco ido por la pequeña ventana de la cocinilla donde estaban, no era la principal del castillo sino la que él siempre asaltaba para robar bocadillos.

Le gustaba ese lugar, la gran mesada de madera bordeaba toda una esquina y acunaba la cocina de hierro casi negro, el resto estaba ocupado por estanterías y alacenas.

Se apoyó con los codos y los dedos entrelazados sobre el marco arqueándose para estirarse un poco más mientras seguía mirando el paisaje. Frente a sus pies un pequeño cortinado ocultaba las provisiones e ingredientes guardados bajo la mesada. El paisaje era de un gris lluvioso, su falta de concentración no le permitía ver las partículas de agua en el aire, pero al observar los charcos en la tierra se podía ver el suave ondeo de las gotitas al caer.

—Están listos —anunció la voz de Wolfram mientras colocaba un plato en la mesa.

Yuuri volteo y sonrió aunque todavía se sentía desganado y con el cuerpo pegajoso demás de una sensación de pesadez que su compañero compartía. Se sentó y observó con ojos curiosos como Wolfram le servía una porción en su plato.

—Oye, ¿qué le pasó a mis panqueques? —se quejó levantando uno con el tenedor, no tenía una forma redonda, era completamente deforme y las capas de masa se habían superpuesto y pegado entre ellas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su cocina se parecía a su arte.

Wolfram se cruzó de brazos aun con la espátula en mano y curvo la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo, no tenía muchas fuerzas para estar disgustado. —No soy un cocinero profesional Yuuri, ¿qué esperabas?

—¿Mas amor y cariño? —preguntó tontamente.

Wolfram lo observo un momento y aflojó los hombros dándose por vencido por segunda vez en el día, una pequeña risa sorda se formó en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Saben bien, los probé mientras los hacía, no hagas caso a la forma.

No necesitaba aclarar eso porque Yuuri ya había desaparecido media pieza de uno en su boca, incluso aunque no le entrara y se hubiera quemado. Wolfram dejó pasar la falta de modales esta vez únicamente porque la calidez y las mariposas en su estómago le distraían.

Una vez terminó de tragar, Yuuri se relamió los labios para saborear los restos del dulce con el que había rellenado su panqueque y miró a Wolfram. —¡Están muy buenos! —Exclamó, aunque el desgano aún estaba presente—. Cuando tengas ganas de pintar puedes cobrarte el favor conmigo como modelo. Si llegamos a un trato con esto puedes hacerlos todas las semanas.

—¿No vas a escapar por la ventana de nuevo? —preguntó Wolfram con un dejo de diversión mientras comía de forma mucho más correcta que el rey con quien compartía la mesa.

El acusado levantó la mano mostrando la palma y colocó la otra sobre el corazón en un gesto exagerado. —Juro solemnemente que no voy a escapar, ni tampoco moverme —dijo y abrió un ojo, dudando—, al menos no durante la primer hora.

—Te tomaré la palabra —advirtió Wolfram apuntándole con el dedo—. Voy a cobrarme esto, pero hoy no, lo dejaremos para otro momento.

Era tentador arrastrar a Yuuri a la sala de descanso de su habitación donde había armado su pequeño estudio de pintura y así aprovechar la baja estamina que tenía hoy para que se quedara quieto. Pero Wolfram estaba en las mismas, el día era demasiado agotador para pensar en otra larga sesión sentado dibujando algo, menos desplegando todo el equipo de pintura de nuevo.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, la mesilla estaba ubicada lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana para que el paisaje los distrajera a ambos, no tenían ganas de conversar ni de gastar energías discutiendo acaloradamente como siempre hacían.

—¿Crees que mejorará pronto? —preguntó Yuuri con un aire triste.

Wolfram no respondió de inmediato mientras dejaba escapar un gran bostezo. —¿Quieres salir? —Preguntó sabiendo bien que el otro chico era sumamente hiperactivo—. No creo que puedas hasta mañana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —quiso saber el rey mientras jugaba con un trozo de panqueque haciéndolo deslizar por el plato marcando ondas en el dulce.

Wolfram se sentía cansado, cocinar le había resultado divertido como para tener una excusa que lo mantuviera ocupado, pero el entretenimiento les había durado poco y a pesar del pilón que reposaba en el plato en el centro de la mesa estaba satisfecho como para alargar más este aperitivo. Observó a Yuuri un momento, tenía cara de cansado, eso solo le hacía pensar en cuanto le gustaría reposar la cabeza en sus hombros o rodearlo con los brazos y acurrucarse con él en la cama. Pero tuvo que sacudir la idea rápidamente, esa clase de deseos eran inútiles, solo podía conseguir algo lejanamente similar con demasiada suerte.

—Creo que voy a dormir una siesta —dijo observando hacia afuera, no había mucho más que hacer, y además estaba tanteando el terreno—. ¿Quieres dormir una o dos horas?

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza y observó la ventana, podía ver en su vista panorámica el plato vacío con solo un trocito de los panqueques que tanto le insistió a Wolfram que le preparara por capricho, no quería comer más. Se sentía algo cansado.

—Sí, creo que me gustaría dormir un rato —dijo decidido a pagar el favor acompañando a Wolfram a hacer algo que él quisiera, por más que solo fuera acostarse a dormir.

Wolfram caminó hacia la salida dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero para que alguien más se encargara de ellos, pero el ruido del agua y los movimientos de Yuuri le hicieron detenerse.

—Puedes dejar eso para que lo laven los sirvientes.

—No me cuesta nada hacerlo. Además tú has cocinado, déjame a mí enjuagar esto, será rápido.

Wolfram observó su espalda mientras Yuuri estaba parado en la cocina, sus hombros se habían vuelto un poco más anchos si no estaba errado, era difícil decirlo siendo que lo veía igual en el día a día. Ahora llevaba el cabello más corto en la nuca, estuvo a punto de aplicar ese largo a toda la cabeza pero por suerte se dejó convencer por los comentarios de todos de que no lo hiciera, se alegraba muchísimo de eso porque amaba ese cabello negro. Incluso hoy, con un día horrible de fondo y su leve actitud de desgano, Yuuri le resultaba encantador.

Volvió a recapitular en su mente esos sentimientos que hasta hace poco no recordaba tan fuertes. Estaba hundido hasta la cabeza en esta relación inexistente y deseaba con fuerza aplicar algún cambio, pero tenía miedo de arruinar la química que tenían. Aun no encontraba un momento que sintiera correcto. El momento perfecto, si es que eso existía.

Era frustrante luchar contra el impulso de avanzar un par de pasos y abrazarlo, apretar las manos sobre su torso y respirar sobre su cuello sintiendo su piel contra su rostro. Wolfram paró con las fantasías, metió todo eso en una caja dentro de su pecho y la cerró. El día no se prestaba para volver a las mismas idas y vueltas consigo mismo.

Yuuri terminó de lavar los platos, el agua fría en sus manos lo espabilo un poco pero tomar una siesta seguía siendo tentador, además de que quería pasar tiempo con Wolfram.

Fueron a la habitación que compartían hace ya casi un año y se recostaron sin vueltas, la ropa ligera que usaban y el viento fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta hacían que la cama se sintiera cómoda sin necesidad de taparse. Luego de un rato Yuuri estiró los dedos y aprovechó que Wolfram estaba boca abajo para acariciar su cabeza, sabía que él no iba a negarse a un toque como ese.

Wolfram no se inmutó, no al menos visiblemente, pero disfrutó atento y con los ojos cerrados las caricias que le ofrecía. La mano de Yuuri bajo por su espada de forma normal como a veces hacía, pero fue más invasiva al meterse por debajo del borde de su camisa acariciando con los dedos su espalda baja. Wolfram se tensó y llevó las manos hacia arriba, pasándolas por debajo de la almohada y usándolas como apoyo, de repente se sentía un poco inquieto y muy incómodo. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos por las dudas de que Yuuri llegara a ver sus dudas.

La mano de Yuuri trazo algunos círculos de caricias mientras descansaba de lado observando la camisa blanca con interés, no era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocar a Wolfram, pero nunca lo había hecho por debajo de la ropa. Le rascó suavemente alejándose de las caricias que le resultaban incomodas y obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Mmh —casi ronroneo Wolfram, tanta atención lo estaba poniendo contento.

—¿Te gusta que te rasquen la espalda?

—Me da sueño.

Sabiendo que tenía permiso Yuuri metió más la mano por debajo de su ropa, rasguñando desde arriba hacia abajo suavemente haciendo que Wolfram quedara aún más planchado sobre el colchón. Sonrió satisfecho al ver cuanto lo disfrutaba inocentemente y cambio de posición.

El peso de Yuuri sobre sus piernas alarmó a Wolfram, entreabrió los ojos y lo observo tratando de mantener la calma, podía sentirlo sentado a horcajadas muy cerca del comienzo de su trasero.

—¿Te estoy aplastado? —pregunto Yuuri al ver que le observaba.

—No.

Wolfram volteó la cabeza de nuevo para el otro lado y escondió el rostro entre su hombro y las almohadas dejando que su cabello tapara el resto. Estaba incómodo de maneras que no quería que el otro chico supiera, pero podía soportar, no iba a renunciar a esto tan pronto.

Yuuri extendió los dedos y arrastró las palmas hacia arriba con firmeza, clavando los dedos en la parte superior al llegar a los músculos bajo los omóplatos.

El toque de las manos calientes y los dedos que trazaban movimientos circulares con fuerza hizo que a Wolfram se le revolviera el estómago y el calor subiera como una llamarada dentro de su pecho hasta su cabeza. Las cosquillas eran placenteras cuando bajaba sus manos por sus flancos, entreabrió los labios y frunció el ceño, agradeció estar bien escondido al estar tan ruborizado.

—¿Esta bien así? —preguntó Yuuri.

" _Oh, dios, claro que sí"_. Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo por si Yuuri le pediría dársela vuelta, lo cual haría muy evidente que más allá de sus intenciones de un masaje normal había comenzado a excitarse.

—Sí, creo que podría dormirme —dijo con una risa nerviosa, esperando que pensara que lo que le apenaba era desmayarse a medio masaje, una completa mentira.

Yuuri rio suavemente en respuesta. —Puedes tomarlo como pago por la comida.

—Bien.

Wolfram comenzó a contemplar cómo podría lograr cocinar una cena completa aunque no tuviera conocimientos sobre eso. Un pollo al horno entero con guarniciones parecía una buena idea. Lo que sea con tal de saber cuál sería el pago luego.

Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cuanto quería ponerle las manos encima al rey que nunca había pensado lo que sería la dulce tortura de que él le tocara un poco. Que Yuuri lo hiciera con vagas intenciones no le importaba, a pesar de su nulo interés sexual su actitud le estaba resultando muy seductora.

Más allá de las especulaciones de Wolfram, Yuuri no tenía unas intenciones tan inocentes como él pensaba. No es como si fuera a atreverse a algo más que esto, pero tenía calculada una posición un tanto alejada de su cuerpo para no apretar su entrepierna contra él, o podría sentirse en problemas.

Estado sobre sus piernas de esta manera ya era suficientemente osado, y poder rodar las manos a placer sobre el cuerpo de Wolfram era suficiente para calmar sus ansias de explorar. Aunque el día era húmedo y horrible en este momento estaban tranquilos y el roce de sus palmas en su espalda era suave y seco, no había rastros de transpiración, incluso aunque estaba nervioso y pensó que le sudarían las manos. Yuuri se ruborizo un poco esperando que a Wolfram no se le ocurriera abrir los ojos y volver a mirarlo, o tendría que intentar actuar como si nada otra vez.

Las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que sentía Wolfram por su espalda se volvían peores, estaba tentado de mover las caderas para acomodarse mientras pensaba excusas para no tener que voltear y quedar expuesto. Lo que empezó como una tontería se había vuelto un problema, se dejó llevar por todas esas caricias sin contenerse como para no terminar con un bulto en sus pantalones. Estaba pensando en esperar que Yuuri se recostara y durmiera para hacer una escapada al baño, la única solución que veía a sus problemas, físicos o sentimentales, era masturbarse y olvidarlo. Wolfram no iba a enterarse de que Yuuri le ganó de mano.

—¿Estas dormido? —preguntó el joven rey.

—Casi. —Estuvo a punto de mentir y quedarse callado como si lo estuviera, pero se arrepintió.

—Bueno, puedes dormir, yo ya vengo. Voy al baño.

Una excusa normal, para una situación especial.

Mientras Wolfram rezongaba interiormente porque no podría esperar a que Yuuri se durmiera rápido para desaparecer, Yuuri estaba arreglando la misma clase de problemas sin pensar que él chico en la cama seguía despierto.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene un fanart, para verlo tienen que buscar el link a la lista de mis fanfics en Tumblr en mi perfil, y ahí entrar al capitulo 3 o el tag de la historia.

**Belleza negra – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Toco la puerta tres veces con vigorosidad.

—Soy yo, Wolfram.

El silencio dio a entender la duda del ocupante de la habitación, pero aunque el hijo menor tenía la costumbre de abrir y pasar por su cuenta siempre, esta vez espero un poco.

—Adelante.

Ahora si abrió contento y dio un paso dentro con el cabello flotando y una sonrisa en el rostro. Solo venía a visitar a su hermano porque sí, estaba contento de verlo durante el tiempo libre, pero a pesar de que se supone que fuera de las horas de trabajo debería estar más relajado el ceño de Gwendal estaba levemente fruncido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el menor mientras se asomaba simpáticamente hacia las cosas en la mesa con las manos a su espalda, los ojos verde claro estaban llenos de curiosidad. Wolfram era muy apuesto pero a veces algo infantil con sus actitudes, y eso ablandaba al primer hijo notablemente.

Con sus cejas mucho más relajadas comentó: —Hoy cumplen treinta días.

—Ah, me habían dicho que tenías nuevos. —Que Gwen rescatara animalitos era costumbre, nuevos o viejos, siempre tenía algunos—. ¿Ya les conseguiste casa a todos?

—Solo a tres.

Wolfram se apoyó sobre la mesa con una mano y con un dedo tocó muy suavemente la cabeza de uno de los gatitos. —Tres de cinco no está mal.

—Aun necesitan cuidado constate durante una quincena más.

—Pero te gusta cuidarlos, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de su hermano pequeño eran sinceros, no había necesidad de esconderle nada. Gwendal sonrió un poco torciendo la comisura de su labio hacia un lado y volvió a bajar la vista a los animalitos. —Sí.

En vez de sentarse, Wolfram observó alrededor en la habitación. —¿Quieres que sirva un poco de té? —preguntó pensando en conversar un rato con su hermano, pero cuando él estaba por responderle nuevos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron.

—Oh, Gwen, si estabas aquí —comentó Günter al asomarse inmediatamente luego de tocar.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el hombre de pocas palabras.

—Sí, hay algunas cuentas que no han quedado claras luego de revisarlas.

Gwendal miró a su hermano menor y luego a Günter que se aproximaba y esperaba que se decidiera. Odiaba dejar el trabajo atrasado, de hecho prefería dejar adelantado el trabajo de mañana de ser posible. Asintió suavemente con seriedad y volvió la vista al joven sentado en la silla.

—¿Puedes cuidarlos por un rato?

—¡¿Yo?! —se asombró Wolfram y se quedó callado—. ¿N-no tengo que darles de comer o algo, no?

—No, ya han comido.

—Mmm… Bueno. —No tenía muchas opciones, y solo sería por un rato.

Para cuando su hermano mayor y Günter dejaron la habitación Wolfram seguía pensando que no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus manos mientras miraba el interior de la canasta, de los cinco solo uno estaba despierto y bastante activo. Su cola se mantenía erguida como una pequeña antena y caminaba por sobre sus hermanos con las patas demasiado abiertas de manera graciosa.

Le ofreció sus dedos a la pequeña bolita peluda para entretenerlo y se puso a divagar sobre lo que Yuuri le había dicho la semana pasada.

Por un momento se preguntó:  _¿Soy incapaz de ser cariñoso?_  No, no era el caso, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en algo tierno que decirle aunque sabía que en su lugar Gwendal estando solo se desarmaría en palabras tiernas. Pero no tener palabras bonitas de sobra como las tenía su prometido no significaba que no le gustaran los animales, o que no le parecieran simpáticos esta clase de cachorros.

Era lindo. Pequeño, peludo, indefenso. No aprecia que fuera a dormir en ningún momento así que aprovecho para levantarlo frente a su rosto, el gatito le reprochó con un "meeeh" agudo y casi sordo al final sacándole una risa suave. Sin duda era muy lindo.

Reclinado sobre la mesa casi recostado lo acercó más a su rostro entre sus brazos, el pelaje suave le hizo cosquillas sobre las mejillas y la cercanía de un ser vivo fue bien recibida por el animal. La cría se acomodó y desplegó su armamento gatuno ronroneando con poca experiencia. Wolfram sonrió dulcemente de esa forma que a veces se le notaba cerca de Yuuri o Greta y acaricio su espalda muy suavemente.

Estaba disfrutando de restregar su rostro contra el pequeño gatito de la misma forma que lo hacia él cuando observo de reojo hacia la puerta y la sorpresa de verse observado mató el momento.

El inconfundible color negro se asomaba a medias, Yuuri espiaba tras el marco de la puerta abierta con solo un ojo y media sonrisa visible. Al ex príncipe se le subieron los colores con anticipación al saber que iba a molestarlo de alguna manera por esto, siendo él no le dejaría en paz.

Yuuri no dijo nada y se acercó a paso rápido a la mesa donde Wolfram se había sentado erguido rápidamente, en la canasta vio a los cuatro que dormían unos sobre otros y en las manos de Wolfram al último hermano.

Tras un leve momento de silencio observando a Wolfram que ahora miraba para otro lado decidió hablar sin dejar de sonreír. —Te lo dije.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Wolfram como si fuera una queja, estar avergonzado no mejoraba su actitud.

La sonrisa de Yuuri se agrandó, lo conocía lo suficiente para no verse intimidado por un ceño fruncido. —También tienes tu punto débil, ¿no?

—¿Nunca te dijeron que espiar es mala educación?

Los brazos de Yuuri rodearon sus hombros y el peso de su pecho se recargo en él aplastándole contra la mesa. Wolfram apoyó la mejilla en la madera y jugueteo con el gatito con las orejas y las mejillas aun encendidas mientras esquivaba la mirada de Yuuri, solo podía ver sus dedos yendo hacia la barbilla del cachorro.

Estaba un poco confundido sobre si aún se ruborizaba por haber sido atrapado en el acto, o por estar atrapado físicamente.

Yuuri notó el cambio en su propia conducta y se dio una bofetada mental, pero no cambio de posición. Sus actitudes simplemente iban en contra de sus pensamientos. Se entretuvo acariciando al cachorro de gatito mientras no podía evitar pensar que normalmente ellos no eran tan cercanos, el silencio y la situación no eran del todo normales.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó por preguntar. Sea lo que fuera que iba a decirle antes se le había olvidado.

El respaldo de la silla estaba de lado así que el cuerpo de Yuuri no tenía nada que lo detuviera, Wolfram sintió el movimiento de sus labios en su campo visual y su respiración moviendo tenuemente sus cabellos. La mejilla de Yuuri estaba reposada en su cabeza y sus manos entrelazadas no desaparecieron de su pecho.

—Nada —Tragó despacio, de repente tenía la boca seca—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Mmn. —Sea lo que sea que pasaba, les pasaba a los dos. Wolfram intentó mirar de reojo pero no podia alcanzar a observar su rosto—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a montar? Me viene bien un poco de ayuda con eso.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se separó del suyo y el espacio extra fue bienvenido, hacía calor así que el ambiente fresco se hizo evidente de golpe. Wolfram no tenía el tacto suficiente para ponerse a pensar ahora en lo que pasaba, as que tomo la oportunidad que se le ofrecía.

—Seguro, un poco de aire me vendría bien.

* * *

¿Debería hacer un movimiento, o no debería?

Sentado a horcajadas en la espalda del caballo la mente del ex príncipe iba y venía entre dos ideas opuestas. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? Observó a Yuuri cabalgando a cierta distancia y él forcejeo con las riendas de una forma increíblemente obtusa, incluso para un principiante. Se lo quedó mirando. ¿Realmente estaba pasando algo entre ellos? Podía ser un error, y así lo parecía en este momento observando la tozudez e idiotez normal en su prometido por momentos.

Podría volverse viejo y morir aun comprometido a ese chico, o ese hombre, depende la perspectiva. Miró al frente mientras contemplaba un futuro no muy esperanzador y dejaba caer sus párpados sobre sus ojos cristalinos. Yuuri era raro, siempre fue raro y seguiría siendo raro. Era exagerado y bobo, demasiado confianzudo, lerdo, necio, enojadizo e inexperto. ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba alguien así?

—¿Qué estás haciendo Wolf? ¡Te estás quedando atrás!

Y Yuuri reía, su voz alegre, mostrando los dientes y entornando los ojos. Y le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

A pesar de todo aun quería a su tonto rey.

* * *

Una copa para calmarse, una para reflexionar, una para decidirse, una para el coraje, una para la timidez, una porque quedaba poco en la botella… Ya no había vino, pero se tomó una más de licor para los nervios.

A esta hora normalmente comenzaba a sentirse cansado y se recostaba en la cama aunque no se durmiera, a veces a leer o a veces solo a reposar hasta cerrar los ojos y no levantarse de nuevo a menos que Yuuri lo despertara para tomar un baño. Pero hoy había estado dando vueltas en la sala de descanso esperando.

Yuuri había llegado hace un rato cuando abrió la botella, y le había carcomido por dentro el pensar si de verdad iba a enfrentarlo hoy o no. La gente decía que era más simpático bebido, así que pensó que era una buena idea tomarla toda. Un poco flojo, pero no había remedio, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para lograr soltarse. Era un poco triste tener que recurrir a la bebida, pero normalmente asustaría a Yuuri, como ya había pasado tantas veces, y tal vez de esta manera podría ser un poco más cariñoso.

Con el calor de la bebida revolviéndole el estómago camino hacia la cama pero notó las puertas abiertas del ventanal y las cortinas que se movían con la brisa. La noche era oscura y contra el barandal de piedra estaba la silueta negra de espaldas a él, Yuuri se apoyaba con los codos sobre el borde mirando el cielo. Era joven aun, peor muy apuesto. El rey volteó la cabeza un instante para observarlo parado en la salida y volvió a mirar hacia arriba como apuntando con la nariz al cielo.

—Esta noche hay luna llena —comentó de forma taciturna.

Wolfram avanzó sin pensar, cortesía del alcohol que poco a poco tomaba control sobre su cuerpo, y de improvisto rodeó la cintura de Yuuri con los brazos apoyando su rostro contra su nuca y su cuello. Él dio un respingo asustado y se enderezo esquivando sus caderas, pero Wolfram no lo soltó apretando el agarre y esperando. Era una extraña muestra de cariño, pero durante los últimos días el contacto físico había cambiado entre ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Wolfram a Yuuri mientras reclinaba la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla sobre la parte trasera de su hombro. Entornó los ojos y apretó las manos sobre la tela de su uniforme, envolver su cuerpo de esta manera lo calmaba. Era agradable pensar que ahora podía cuando veces anteriores le hubiera gustado pero no pudo. El alcohol nublaba sus sentidos un poco, pero estaba bien.

—N-nada, solo miraba… —Wolfram sonrió con los ojos cerrados al notarlo nervioso y se meció un poco sosteniéndolo mientras Yuuri siguió hablando—. Ahora está más agradable que durante el día, ¿no? …No puedo entender este clima, a la mañana está helado, durante el día el sol te cocina y por la noche está templado…

Yuuri trago saliva, aunque quisiera hablar sinsentidos para apagar su nerviosismo no parecía poder. Últimamente le costaba hablar cuando las cosas se ponían tensas y los silencios extraños se hacían presentes. Wolfram continuaba abrazándolo, lo había asustado al tomarlo desprevenido y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sintió el leve olor del alcohol cuando acercó su rostro y lo pegó contra su cuello de nuevo, tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de su padre cuando bebía demasiado. Pero la situación era diferente, y la respiración sobre su piel hizo que se ruborizara fuertemente.

—Mmmmnn… —ronroneó Wolfram, las vibraciones de su boca llegaron a su mandíbula.

Era extraño, y cálido, y sexy, y simpático. Yuuri se dio la vuelta de golpe separándose de él para enfrentarlo en una explosión de audacia.

—¿Q-que está haciendo Wol…?

Su pregunta se entrecortó cuando el cuerpo delgado del mazoku rubio se pegó de nuevo contra él sin importarle la cercanía de sus rostros. Ojos verde cristal lo observaban de cerca tan solo iluminados por la tenue luz de la noche.

—W-Wolfram-san.

El ex príncipe resoplo una risa por la nariz y se formó una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos se rasgaron un poco en una expresión de alegre tranquilidad que pocas veces tenia. La diferencia se notaba estando apaciguado por la bebida.

—¿Ya empezaste con los honoríficos? —preguntó divertido. Acercó su rostro un poco más y rozó su mejilla contra la suya, apoyando la barbilla nuevamente sobre su hombro—. ¿No me dijiste que tenía que buscar alguien con quien ser cariñoso?

Yuuri ni siquiera supo cómo responder. Wolfram lo tocó suavemente a la altura de las clavículas sobre la ropa y observó cómo pese a la oscuridad sus dedos contrastaban con la superficie negra de la tela. Embelesado con la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca acarició su mejilla con la nariz y rozó sus labios por su barbilla pensando en un beso. Cuando Yuuri ladeó el rostro buscando espacio aprovechó para besarle suavemente debajo de la mandíbula, pasó los dedos por la mejilla opuesta y delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar, observando, solo mirando con ganas de más, pero sin dar el paso.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el joven japonés durante un breve momento que parecía demasiado largo, vagando entre sus ojos, el puente de su nariz y su boca. Se sentía flojo y se le notaba, aunque para él la situación era normal para Yuuri era evidente que se había pasado de copas esa noche, no recordaba haberlo visto tan mal desde… prácticamente nunca. Solo aquella vez en una fiesta, y era distinto, Wolfram solía ser jocoso y arrastrar palabras, pero no ponerse tan íntimo.

Y ahora lo miraba tanto. Yuuri rodó los ojos hacia las estrellas en el cielo fuertemente ruborizado y se llevó la mano al cabello. Wolfram no estaba haciendo nada desde hace un rato y dudaba de que clase de pensamientos rondaban su mente, no podía entenderlo. Y no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esa.  _"Esta borracho…"_.

El tercer hijo estaba en su propio mundo con la frente apoyada contra la barbilla de su prometido. Tenía sueño y los brazos que rodeaban su cintura y las manos que se apoyaban calientes sobre su espalda eran contenedoras. Podía ver muy de cerca la piel de Yuuri antes de perderse en el cuello de su uniforme, sus labios estaban cerca y al apenas levantar el rostro su boca reposó al lado de la suya, pero no se sentía bien continuar.  _"Tienes que decirle algo"_  se reprochó,  _"dile cómo te sientes"_.

Tomó un mechón de cabello negro entre la punta de los dedos y sintió su tacto sin moverse, sin estar satisfecho hundió los dedos en la parte trasera de su cabeza acariciándolo. _"Dile algo… ¿por qué es tan difícil?"_. Se respondió a sí mismo la pregunta sin pensarlo,  _"porque si huye esta vez va a doler"_.

Las manos de Yuuri tocaron su cabeza y la distancia casi inexistente entre sus bocas desapareció. Su nariz presionó contra su mejilla y sus labios contra los suyos, los ojos de Yuuri estaban cerrados y luego de un momento cerro los suyos.

Wolfram se dejó caer un poco, no era necesario sostenerse ya que era sostenido, y la sorpresa le había aflojado las rodillas de repente. Tal vez las palabras simplemente no eran lo suyo. Ambos apretaron el abrazo, el olor a alcohol se mezcló junto con el calor de los cuerpos. No había un momento más perfecto.

Cuando Yuuri se había perdido en el beso y confiado de que el peso reclinado sobre él le daba algo de poder sobre su dominante prometido Wolfram lo levanto del piso. —¡¿Q-que…?!

Se desestabilizó por completo y se asustó al sentir que caía hacia atrás, pero con su trasero sobre la piedra se echó hacia adelante sin notar los brazos que lo sostenían fuertemente por la cintura y enganchó los pies en la baranda para no caer. Se aferró a los hombros de Wolfram con dedos y uñas por la sorpresa, pero antes de poder comprender las palabras del mazoku le interrumpieron.

—No te dejaré caer.

De un momento a otro el beso tranquilo de antes se convirtió en el reto de volverse a ver a los ojos. Yuuri se ruborizo y corrió la vista a un lado un momento, pero no había necesidad de esconder nada porque las orejas de Wolfram estaban rojas.

—No me distraigas y luego hagas cosas como esa —se quejó el rey—. Casi me matas del susto.

—Pero no te dejaría caer, no lo hubiera hecho si no estaba seguro de que no es peligroso.

El barandal de piedra era ancho, lo suficiente como para que se extendiera hacia atrás y apoyara las manos con tranquilidad para ver el cielo. De hecho, él solía hacer eso a menudo aunque ponía nerviosos a los soldados que custodiaban el patio. Recordó que abajo había gente de guardia observando y volteó para ver, pero la oscuridad y la inseguridad de antes hicieron que se replanteara la idea al marearse. No podía mirar otra cosa que no fueran los ojos esmeralda de Wolfram, y como no pudo aguantar hizo lo mismo que antes, tomo su cabeza por detrás y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez tuvo que encorvarse, pero abrazarlo de esta forma también era agradable, incluso si Wolfram era demasiado efusivo.

Antes de separarse se dieron una última caricia suave con los labios, Yuuri pudo sentir la sonrisa de Wolfram aunque no la viera y en su mente su rostro era claro aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió un poco nervioso y avergonzado pero contento mientras se miraban durante un momento. Se cuestionó porque había esperado tanto para esto ya que desde el principio estaba seguro de como terminaría, pero también se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con todas las ultimas semanas juntos, o tan solo esta noche.

—¿Me darías una oportunidad? —le preguntó Wolfram con voz grave y suave aun cerca de su rostro.

Yuuri no quito la vista de sus ojos y lo cuestionó simplemente porque era lindo verlo cohibido. —¿De qué?

Los ojos de Wolfram vagaron un poco más abajo rompiendo el contacto. —De estar juntos.

El joven japonés estaba esperando algo más cursi por alguna razón, palabras como "de hacerte feliz" o algo como eso.  _"Pero Wolf es serio. Aunque es bastante afectivo físicamente"._ Y eso le gustaba.

—No hay ninguna razón para decir que no.

Mientras Yuuri sonreía pensó que habría tiempo en el futuro para poner en palabras todo lo demás. Tiempo para quererse y hablar. Tiempo que pasar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

 


End file.
